La Leyenda del Legendario Guardian - Uzumaki Naruto
by MaikiShow
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te dijeran que la vida como la conocías era una mentira? Que el mundo como lo conocías es cosa del pasado y te encuentras en otro ... Ven conmigo y ve como Uzumaki Naruto, un chico sin familia, sin amigos, ignorado y despreciado por todos, que desde niño vio los horrores de la vida, junto a su fiel y más preciada compañera, Ruby Rose, se transforma en Leyenda.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto, cualquier personaje u objeto dentro de esta historia con dueños propios. Solo son míos los personajes creados por mi al igual que la historia misma.**

 **!Empezamos!**

* * *

Desde el cielo se podía ver copos de nieves cayendo, lentamente y moviéndose de un lado al otro gracias el viento. Por debajo de las nubes blancas y grises se podía ver un gran bosque, los pinos eran grandes y estaban un poco cubiertos por la nieve. El suelo estaba cubierto por una leve capa de nieve lo suficiente para tapar la hierba debajo del mismo y unos centímetros más. El copo de nieve fue cayendo lentamente por una zona un poco más amplia y sin pinos, solo nieve sin fin.

En el centro se podía ver a un chico completamente dormido, con sus extremidades completamente extendidas a sus lados flácidamente, el chico dormía como tronco sin importar las bajas temperaturas ni los vientos helados.

Parecía estar en su adolescencia ya que aparentaba tener unos 16 o 17 años tal vez, era un poco alto, 1.75 de altura. Tenia un cuerpo tonificado pero delgado a la vez con cabello rubio, tan brillante como el solo mismo y muy alborotado, como si fueran picos apuntando a todos lados desafiando la gravedad. Piel un poco bronceada color melocotón que hacia un contraste perfecto con su cabello. Tenía una cinta negra con el símbolo de un remolino rojo amarrada en su frente que alzaba un poco su cabello para no estorbar su visión. Tenía la cara definida y estrecha con la barbilla un poco redonda.

Lo que más llamaba la atención en su cara eran sus marcas en las mejillas, parecían bigotes de gato o zorro, tres líneas en cada mejilla.

Vestía con un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro con cuello alto, seis magamatamas de color blanco por debajo del cuello por encima de su clavicula y un circulo blanco sobre el estómago. Las mangas llegaban hasta la mitad de su mano donde tenía su dedo pulgar enguantado con la manga. Sus pantalones estaban metidos en unas botas de combate negras con agujetas blancas. Tenía una chaqueta de color blanco abierta, mostrando que era de color negro por dentro, en la espalda tenía el diseño de un ojo anillado de color negro con nueve magamatamas del mismo color por debajo del ojo, 3 hileras de tres.

"ZzzzZZz" Roncaba fuertemente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, demostrando cuan bueno era su sueño, y saliva escurriendo por la comisura de los labios. "Ramen ~" Al parecer soñaba con comida.

Un pequeño copo de nieve fue cayendo lentamente en círculos. Después de unas cuantas vueltas cayo gusto en su boca. El chico simplemente tosió un poco y abrió un poco los ojos ante él malestar.

Tenía unos hermosos ojos azul claro que brillaban intensamente, pero no dio tiempo de admirar su belleza ya que inmediatamente los cerró.

"ZzzzZZz" Nuevamente ronco sin darse cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba. Más copos de nieve fueron cayendo lentamente, y comenzaron a caer sobre su cara, comenzó a arrugar la cara con disgusto tratando de quitar lo que lo molestaba, pero no se detenía. Al darse cuenta de que su lucha era una meta perdida, gimió molesto y se sentó. Tenía los ojos medio abiertos mientras se limpiaba la saliva que tenía y estiro los brazos al aire. Se estremeció al sentir un aire frío pasando por su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos por completo y vio alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba.

"!¿Dónde estoy?!" Grito confundido y sorprendido viendo alrededor sin saber donde se encontraba. "!¿Porque estoy en un bosque?!" Se vio a sí mismo y de nueva cuenta se sorprendió. "!¿Y porque llevo esto?!" Comenzó a respirar rápidamente en pánico, no sabía dónde estaba, porque estaba vestido así, y mucho menos el cómo lo llevaron ahí.

" **Por fin has despertado** "

"!AAaaaaahhhh!" Al chico casi le daba un infarto al escuchar la voz de un hombre, era ronca y grave con un tono amenazador. Rápidamente vio a sus espaldas temiendo por su vida. Se arrastró hacia atrás y abrió los ojos como platos al ver. Pensaba que sería una persona o tal vez un monstruo, pero, había una pequeña bola de color negro en su lugar. La esfera era tan negra como el vació mismo, con un brillo o aura naranja en su contorno, flotando frente a él.

Tenía un ojo de color rojo en medio con una rendija como pupila.

" **¿Cómo te sientes 09?** " Pregunto el ser metálico flotando alrededor del chico con un brillo saliendo de su ojo, que al chico le recordaba el escáner de las maquinas de precios de los supermercados, pasando de arriba a abajo del cuerpo. El chico estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo contestar a esa … cosa. " **Tus signos vitales son estables, no tienes ningún problema. Me alegro, parece que el despertarte de tu sueño salió bien, algunos mueren al salir. Es lamentable.** " El chico se congelo y palideció cuando escucho ¨algunos mueren¨.

"¿Cómo alguien puede morir al despertar?" Pregunto el chico con miedo, el ser tarareo un poco, y el chico se quedó esperando por la respuesta con nerviosismo.

" **Información clasificada, tenemos trabajo que hacer, muévete 09.** " Dijo el ser comenzando a flotar en una dirección al azar, en opinión del chico, que no se movía de su lugar en el suelo.

"!Oye, no me has dicho que hago aquí ni que eres!" Grito el chico molesto mientras señalaba al ser, este se detuvo y dio media vuelta encarandolo.

" **Estamos aquí para probar al candidato 09 en zonas hostiles, y soy tu nuevo compañero.** " El chico parpadeo aún más confundido sin saber a que se refería.

"¿Y quién es ¨09¨?" Pregunto el chico inclinando la cabeza, preguntando lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

" **Tú por supuesto** " El chico frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, molesto por que lo llamen con números.

"Soy Uzumaki Naruto, pequeña bola." Dijo Naruto señalándose así mismo.

" **También conocido por los archivos como 09**." Replico, Naruto resoplo molesto, y vio alrededor del lugar con extrema confusión.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?" Pregunto Naruto parándose por completo y viendo el bosque a su alrededor ya sin preocupaciones. La pequeña esfera de color negro floto hasta estar junto al chico, viéndolo con mucha atención, En opinion del ser flotante el chico era raro.

" **Eres raro … muy diferente a los otros candidatos.** " Naruto volteo a verlo con la cabeza inclinada, confundido de nueva cuenta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Naruto confundido, no sabía de qué hablaba.

" **Los anteriores candidatos no actuaban tan tranquilos y relajados como tú lo haces. Siempre quieren respuesta a sus preguntas sobre que pasaba con su vida y como salir de aquí, tú … eres diferente. Estas tomando esto como algo normal y al parecer no te importa estar aquí, tus signos vitales no indican ningún cambio de nerviosismo o miedo, eres raro.** " Naruto sonrió ampliamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Bueno, la verdad en un principio si me dio un poco de miedo, pero, no sé … no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. No tengo familia, ni amigos, y siempre eh estado solo, y aunque duela eso, me puedo dar el lujo de esto, de sentirme libre y no tener de que preocuparme por nada." Dijo Naruto sonriendo ligeramente viendo al cielo. En casa no había alguien que lo esperara, siempre vivió en el orfanato, y aunque todos ahí fueran amigos, a él siempre lo excluían por alguna razón. No entendía, siempre quiso hacer amigos, pero ninguno de ellos lo tomo en cuenta, siempre ha estado solo y podía darse el lujo de sentirse libre de cualquier problema o responsabilidad.

" **Entiendo, ahora muévete 09** " Dijo el ser flotante sin más dando, media vuelta y flotando para hacer su camino.

"¡Oye no me has dicho que hacemos aquí ni donde estamos!" Grito Naruto siguiendo al ser, no tardo en ponerse al día y entraron al bosque.

" **Ya te lo eh dicho 09, estamos aquí para probar tu capacidad en combate contra** **The Nightmares** **(Las Pesadillas), y estamos en Vacío, en la zona roja.** " Naruto se congelo a medio camino viendo al ser con los ojos en blanco.

"¿N-n-Nightmares?" Tartamudeo Naruto temblando ligeramente, de todo lo que le dijeron, ¨pesadillas¨ fue lo que lo asusto. Les tenía miedo a los fantasmas, y aunque no dijeran claramente fantasma, eso sonaba como el nombre de uno.

" **Una especia nativa del planeta Great White (Gran Blanco), son muy territoriales, y ahora mismo estamos en su territorio. Y en el mismo está la Base de los Guardianes, tu primera misión es exterminar a** **nightmare** **y llegar a la Base.** " Naruto abrió la boca para protestar, pero.

"¿Gret Wite? ¿Planeta? ¿Qué?" Pregunto Naruto realmente confundido. En la escuela, de la poca atención que pudo dar de sí mismo antes de caer rendido (dormido), no había escuchado esos nombres en ningún momento, el ser roto sobre sí mismo viendo frente a Naruto.

" **Great White, el nombre que los Guardianes le dieron al planeta en el que estamos al encontrarlo después de viajar por el espacio. The Nightmare, el nombre que los Guardianes le dieron a la especie nativa del Planeta. Hay diferentes tipos de Nightmares, pero te probare con la de Rango-D. Son las más jóvenes y las menos experimentadas para que pueda probarte y ver si tienes lo necesario para ser un Guardian. Espero que puedas hacerlo, muchos antes que tu murieron en combate.** " Dijo el ser seriamente, Naruto estaba se congelo en estado de shock, esto era muy, pero muy nuevo y difícil de procesar.

…

" **Muévete 09, no tenemos mucho tiempo, The Nightmare tiene un sentido del olfato y oído muy agudo, habrá escuchado la nave que nos trajo aquí y captado tu aroma hace mucho tiempo. Vámonos.** " Naruto salió de su mundo al escuchar al ser hablar, lo vio avanzar entre los arboles tranquilamente con una expresión de incredulidad. Sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente corrió y quedo frente al ser deteniéndolo en el acto.

"Pero, ¿Por qué yo?" Pregunto Naruto sin entender nada, vio alrededor y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Paso sus manos por su cabello y vio al cielo. "O mejor aún ¿Qué es todo esto, que sueño tan más loco tengo, me drogaron o algo?" Era lo único que se le podía ocurrir, no había otra cosa que se le podía ocurrir y nunca ha probado las drogas, y mucho menos le interesa, solo había un explicación para todo esto. "Jejeje si es eso, solo un sueño, uno demasiado loco." Naruto sonrió ampliamente al encontrar "la respuesta" al problema.

" **Si es un sueño dime … ¿Como explicas las bajas temperaturas que experimentas en estos momentos, los vientos helados chocando contra tu piel, y los copos de nieve tocándola haciéndote temblar?** " Pregunto el ser con una voz sería y grave llena de absoluta y pura verdad delegando sin palabras al rubio. Naruto dio un paso atrás por la cercanía de la bola, que mientras hablaba se acercó al rubio hasta quedar frente a él.

"Si, pero- **Todo lo que ves alrededor es real.** " El ser lo corto antes de que dijera algo, Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido. " **Sé que tendrás preguntas como todos los demás, pero como eh dicho, no tenemos tiempo y The Nightmare vendrá por ti, mejor movernos.** " EL ser lo paso sin más y Naruto simplemente lo siguió con la mirada.

" … ¿Qué mierda está pasando?"

* * *

 **SALTO DE LINEA**

* * *

"!¿Porque soy más alto?!" Grito Naruto mientras caminaba y se veía así mismo sorprendido de su gran descuido. Recordaba medir como 1.60 y ahora estaba más grande que antes. "Pero soy más fuerte" Naruto alzo los brazos a sus costados y los flexiono, marcando sus músculos duros como rocas. "Jeje ya nadie podrá decir que soy un debilucho." Dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente.

" **¿Que parte de que The Nightmare tiene sentido del oído muy agudo no entendiste?** " Pregunto el ser con un tono irritado, llevaban 30 minutos avanzando en dirección de la base de los Guardianes y Naruto no paraba de hablar sobre sí mismo y de otras cosas que a él no le interesaban.

"O vamos, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo te protegeré." Dijo Naruto sonriendo de forma arrogante mientras se señalaba así mismo, subestimando por completo al ser flotante a su lado. Y no es que puedan culparlo, se veía tan inofensivo, si quitamos el ojo rojo de aspecto demoníaco.

" **La arrogancia siempre es la base de la derrota, no has peleado contra** **A nightmare** **y espero que mueras, eres muy molesto.** " Dijo el ser totalmente irritado, los anteriores sujetos igualmente murieron por su arrogancia, y eso lo molestaba mucho, ¿se supone que los Guardianes tienen sus esperanzas en esto?

"Eso dolió." Dijo Naruto con una mano sobre su pecho de forma dramática. "Pero no importa, mientras me ayudes contra The Nightmare yo estaré bien." Naruto le envió un pulgar arriba sonriendo ampliamente, el ser tarareo levemente, eso era nuevo.

" **Yo no ayudare en nada.** " La sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció y su pulgar bajo a la vez que dejo de caminar.

"¿Eh?"

" **Yo no ayudare en nada, estamos aquí para probarte y ver si eres digno de vivir en el nuevo mundo que has despertado, yo te dejare solo hasta aquí.** " El ser se detuvo y se fue desvaneciendo lentamente como si fuera polvo, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y extendió la mano.

"!Espera no puedes dejarme …." La voz del chico se apagó cuando la bola se desvaneció por completo.

…

Naruto trago saliva con miedo y lentamente vio alrededor del lugar. Solo árboles con una fina capa de nieve, más nieve por el suelo con troncos y agujeros en el suelo, y sus pisadas que se desvanecían lentamente gracias a más nieve que caía del cielo.

"!Maldita bola estúpida¡" Grito Naruto enojado alzando el puño al aire y con los ojos en blanco. "!RAAAAAAWW!" Un enorme rugido se escuchó por todo el bosque, haciendo temblar los árboles y Naruto al mismo tiempo, el chico perdió color y comenzó a temblar violentamente.

"M-m-maldición." Susurro Naruto con miedo, eso sonaba muy grande y espantoso, estaba pensando seriamente en renunciar a esto. No tenía por qué hacerlo, no sabía qué hacía ahí, porque lo eligieron y mucho menos como sobrevivir. El renunciar y escapar eran decisiones que pasaban ahora con más frecuencia por su cabeza.

" _ **No hay mucho que te pueda decir en este momento, pero, una cosa si es segura. Hay muchas personas que tiene su esperanza y fe en ti, no los decepciones. Eres un faro de esperanza para aquellas personas que te han elegido, y han pues toda su fe en ti, en que sobrevivirás y pelearas por una buena causa.**_ "

Recordó las palabras que le dijo la bola estúpida cuando caminaban. Su color comenzó a regresar lentamente y dejo de temblar. Hay personas que confiaban y tenía su fe y esperanzas en él, nunca nadie lo había hecho, y aunque esas mismas personas no se lo dijeron de frente y con lo que ahora le había hecho la bola estúpida, no podía confiar. Pero, una parte de él sabía que la bola estúpida no mentía con eso, no podía renunciar ni irse atrás.

Sus ojos ganaron un nuevo brillo, como si fueran fuego.

"Muy bien ¡Si quieres venir por mi hazlo, hay personas que confían en mí y no voy a dar marcha atrás, te venceré sin lugar a dudas Dattebayo!" Grito Naruto sonriendo ampliamente, vencería a esta cosa eh iría a la base de los Guardianes.

"¿Cómo se llega?" Pregunto Naruto en cuclillas y con las manos sobre su cabeza con un aura negra y morada depresiva a su alrededor. Todo su confianza y determinación se fueron de un momento a otro, no sabía cómo llegar y nunca pregunto a la bola estúpida (Le gustaba y quedaba muy su nombre).

"Bueno no importa" dijo Naruto sonriendo despreocupadamente y alzando lo hombros. "Puedo caminar y llegar a ver dónde se encuentra." Comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que tomaban hace un momento con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y viendo al cielo, sin duda era bonito.

* * *

 **SALTO DE LINEA**

* * *

" … ¿Qué mierda le pasa a los arboles?" Pregunto Naruto con asombro viendo al cielo, o más específicamente a los enormes árboles a unos kilómetros de distancia.

Después de caminar unas cuantas horas salió del bosque para llegar a otro bosque mil veces más grande que el anterior, solo por los árboles, que eran del tamaño de un rascacielos y de un grosor que dejaba a los rascacielos en vergüenza, ¡La copa de los arboles estaba por encima de las nubes! Sin duda una de las cosas más impresionantes y bonitas que había visto en su vida.

El bosque enorme estaba separado del más chico por un enorme lago congelado frente a él.

"!Es genial!" Grito Naruto sin dejar de sonreír. "¿Qué habrá pasado con The Nightmare?" Naruto se cruzó de brazos viendo al cielo con una mirada pensativa, no había visto ningún monstruo o bestia mientras caminaba, ni animal ni nada, solo árboles, nieve, y más nieve. "Tal vez tuvo miedo del gran Uzumaki Naruto ¡Normal, nadie puede contra el gran Uzumaki Naruto y su gran poder! Hajajaja" Grito Naruto sonriendo y riendo a carcajadas, sin darse cuenta de la enorme sombra que comenzó levantarse por su espalda.

" **Grrrrrr** "

Naruto se congelo en su lugar y abrió de golpe los ojos al escuchar el gruñido. Lo primero que vio fue el suelo y sobre el una enorme sombra tapando la suya y mucho más. Podía ver los enormes brazos con unos enromes músculos por igual. Podía sentir su cabello siendo cepillando al frente por un aire caliente cada 5 segundos. Lentamente fue dando media vuelta y cuando por fin estaba frente a frente, sus ojos y boca se redujeron a un solo punto.

Frente a Naruto había lo que parecía ser un enorme gorila del tamaño de una casa. Era casi igual al que había en su mundo, su pelaje era de color blanco nieve (sorprendentemente limpio), se extendía por su cuerpo al igual que cualquier gorila y su piel era del mismo color negro. Las únicas y más llamativas diferencias eran que: Tenia otros brazos extras en sus costados (donde estaban sus costillas), más pequeños que los enormes que ya tenía y lo sostenían en ese momento, igual de musculosos. Tenía cuatro ojos en vez de dos, y estos eran rojos brillantes. Sus dientes eran unos dientes muy afiliados y amontonados, muy parecidos a unas dagas o dientes de tiburón.

Era muy terrorífico.

" … ¿Lo siento?" Pregunto Naruto con una voz aguda y muy parecida a la de un niño. El gorila bufo, y Naruto estaba seguro que era de molestia. El gorila se inclinó lentamente, hasta que dejo que sus brazos más pequeños lo sostuvieran, quedando frente a frente del rubio. Al chico todavía le faltaba un metro para poder estar al menos a la altura de la cara del gorila. Este abrió un poco la boca, y el rubio se inclinó un poco atrás.

" **!GRAAAAA!** " Naruto dio unos pasos atrás ante la presión que al aire llevaba. Cuando el gorila dejo de rugir el rubio arrugo su cara con disgusto ante el mal olor, se tapó la nariz y agito su mano frente a él.

"Lávate los dientes, tienes un muy mal aliento." Dijo Naruto con una voz chistosa, el gorila gruño aún más molesto, y tomo al chico con el brazo derecho, el enorme. "!Oye bájame, no tengo un buen sabor, te lo aseguro, ni siquiera me bañe ayer!" Grito Naruto rápidamente agitando sus brazos al aire con pánico, el gorila lentamente se llevó al chico a su boca abierta, Naruto al ver el vacío sin fondo se espantó aún más.

"!AAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto comenzó a agitar aún más su cuerpo y sin querer, le dio un golpe al ojo del gorila.

" **!RAAAA!** " El gorila rugió de dolor ante el golpe y lanzo al chico al aire, inmediatamente coloco su mano sobre su cara.

"!AAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto fue volando en dirección al lago moviendo sus brazos en un vago intento de para o volar, no se sabe. Naruto cerró los ojos al ver que comenzaba a caer rápidamente al lago congelado.

"!GAH!" Naruto dejó escapar un grito de dolor al caer de espaldas contra el frío y duro suelo. Un pegote de sangre salió de su boca. Abrió los ojos lentamente con una mirada de dolor y sorpresa.

"¿Co-como es que sigo vivo?" Pregunto Naruto un poco entrecortado, estaba seguro que morirá con esa caída y fuerza de lanzamiento. Gimió de dolor al levantarse lentamente, solo para sentarse.

"!Ay¡ Me duele la espalda" Dijo Naruto al tocarse la espalda, no lo sorprendida mucho, pero seguía impresionado que aún seguía vivo. Vio la enorme distancia que había ahora entre él y el gorila. "Me ayudo con unos kilómetros de distancia eje." Naruto sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero con una sonrisa tensa, era mucha la distancia que recorrió al volar, estaba en medio del lago congelado ahora, y eran unos poco kilómetros de distancia.

"!MIERDA!" Grito Naruto al ver al gorila correr rápidamente a él sin problemas por el hielo. Se levanto tan rápido como pudo, cuando estaba completamente de pie, el gorila ya estaba cerca de él y preparando su puño para golpearlo. Naruto de lo sorprendido que estaba le tembló el cuerpo, y se dejó caer de rodillas, salió de su estado al sentir una corriente de aire pasando por encima de su cabeza. Fue el gran brazo del gorila pasando sobre su cabeza, este gruño molesto, Naruto sonrió ligeramente y estaba a punto de pararse, pero nunca tuvo en cuenta el brazo más pequeño en dirección a él.

"!AAAHH!" Naruto nuevamente salió volando con el cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás, en al aire su cuerpo por si solo dio una vuelta completa y chocó contra una piedra en medio del hielo. "!GHA!" Nuevamente choco fuertemente su espalda y escupió más sangre, cayó al suelo sentado y con sus brazos inertes a sus lados, jadeando levemente por la falta de aire y el dolor.

"!RAAAAAA!" Naruto rápidamente levanto la mirada al aire. "!No otra vez!" El gorila había saltado y estaba en medio del aire a punto de llegar para dar un golpe de martillo con sus enormes brazos juntos. Naruto rápidamente coloco sus manos en el hielo y sus pies contra la piedra, se impulsó y fue deslizándose por el hielo como si fuera un pingüino. Volteo la cabeza ligeramente y vio como el gorila chocaba contra el hielo.

"!AAAHHH!" Naruto salió volando al aire nuevamente por las placas de hielo que se alzaron al impacto. Naruto vio un poco en el aire, como el gorila lentamente se iba hundiendo en el agua, no parecía asustado porque mantenía su mirada fija en él con una mirada asesina que lo hizo temblar. Volvió a su "pequeño problema" y abrió los ojos con miedo al ver que nuevamente se acercaba al suelo, desesperadamente movió sus brazos y piernas para dar una vuelta y poder caer en pies, su espada lo estaba matando.

"!Te voy a matar maldita bola estúpida, solo espera que salga de este problema!" Grito Naruto mientras caía, si dio la vuelta y cayó en sus pies, Naruto sonrió ampliamente, pero inmediatamente cayo de frente cuando no supo cómo caer bien. "!Mi nariz!" Naruto se sostuvo la nariz sangrante inmediatamente rodando de un lado al otro. "!RAAAA!" Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el rugido del gorila, rodo y quedo de espaldas contra el hielo, vio como el gorila salto y cayo gusto frente a él.

Naruto frunció el ceño lentamente y apretó los puños con fuerza.

"Parece que el escapar no sirve de nada eh." Dijo Naruto seriamente, coloco sus puños contra el hielo y fue levantándose lentamente, sin despegar su vista del gorila frente a él. Se paró finalmente en sus pies y en toda su altura, con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada nueva, no había miedo ni nervios, solo determinación y una fuerza de voluntad inmensa irradiando de ellos. "!Si quieres una pequeña parte de mi ven, no escapare ni daré marcha atrás, es una promesa de por vida Dattebayo!" Grito Naruto sonriendo ampliamente, no daba marcha en sus promesas ¡Nunca!

"!RAAAAA!" El gorila rugió mientras se golpeaba sus pectorales con sus enormes brazos, llevo su brazo atrás y se preparó para golpearlo. Naruto copio sus movimientos y juntos llevaron sus puños al frente.

¡GOLPE!

Naruto se sorprendió al ver su puño chocar contra el de él gorila sin problema alguno, no esperaba eso. Esperaba que se rompiera y lo mandara a volar. Una ráfaga de viento salió de su gran golpe y el hielo debajo de ellos se cuarteo. Naruto sonrió con aspecto de batalla endurecido y apretó con fuerzas su puño ¡Así, si quería una pelea¡ Llevaron su otro puño al aire y nuevamente chocaron, otra ráfaga de aire salió y el hielo se cuarteo más. Comenzaron con un choque de fuerza impresionante, el hielo debajo de ellos comenzó a cuartearse aún más mientras empujaban con fuerzas, el rubio no sabía porque, pero, ¡Lo emocionaba esto!.

" _¿Qué?_ " Pensó Naruto al escuchar al gorila soltar un bufido, no sabía porque, pero, para él sonaba con un poco de diversión, vio al frente y supo por qué.

"!AAHHH!" Naruto salió volando al recibir el golpe de doble brazo del gorila en el plexo solar. Olvido que tenía otros dos brazos más, fue rebotando por el hielo como muñeco de trapo. Cuando se canso de rodar, como pudo, entero sus dedos en el hielo y se detuvo con brusquedad

Quedo de rodillas y con las manos en el suelo, escupió sangre de la boca y se limpió la que escurría por su labio roto, estaba sonriendo a pesar de todo.

"Puede que nunca allá peleado contra alguien como tú, pero es muy parecido a pelear contra un ser humano ¡Prepárate, esto se pondrá intenso!" Grito Naruto sonriendo, sabia defenderse de los humanos bastante bien. De pequeño y hasta ahora nadie lo defendía, por lo que tuvo que aprender a pelear para defenderse así mismo, esto solo sería como pelear con un humano mucho más grande, con dos brazos enormes y con una fuerza impresionante.

Nada anormal si le preguntaban, era como un nuevo nivel, se sentía como en un video juego ahora mismo ... ¡Y era divertido!

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos el escuchar al gorila comenzar a correr a él, rápidamente se impulsó del suelo y comenzó a correr por igual. Acortaron la distancia rápidamente y saltaron al mismo tiempo. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, los pequeños trozos de hielo volando lentamente, con pequeños gotas de agua volando por igual. El aire presionado contra los cuerpos de ambos contrincantes, el pelaje del gorila moviéndose lentamente, el cabello, ropa y banda de Naruto moviéndose por igual, Naruto sonriendo de manera desafiante y preparándose para golpear. El gorila no tenía sonrisa, pero si una mirada hambrienta de pelea y preparándose para golpear por igual.

Esta era su primera pelea contra alguien tan fuerte para ambos, estaban preparados para dar lo mejor de sí mismos.

¡GOLPE!

* * *

 **!Capitulo terminado!**

 **Espero comentarios o consejos de caulquier tipo, se agradece su ayuda.**

 **!Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOGO 0-2**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto, cualquier personaje u objeto dentro de esta historia con dueños propios. Solo son míos los personajes creados por mi al igual que la historia misma.**

 **!Empezamos!**

* * *

 **¡GOLPE!**

El sonido del golpe y la onda de choque se podían escuchar en por todo el bosque, los arboles temblaban provocando que la nieve sobre ellos cayera. Los animales más pequeños se metían en sus madrigueras por miedo a enfadar a los animales alfas que peleaban por el territorio. Las aves volaban de sus nidos y huían lo más rápido que podían por miedo. Eso en el bosque "pequeño". En el bosque donde los arboles eran del tamaño de un rascacielos y los arboles de 10 o tal vez 20 metros eran considerados arbustos o simples plantas estaba en completo silencio, el único sonido en aquel bosque era el eco de los golpes.

" _!Maldición!_ " Maldijo Naruto en su interior cuando fue lanzado a la velocidad de una bala por el golpe del gorila enorme. Se maldecía por su corta estatura (lo cual era absurdo teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del gorila que medía 10 o tal vez 20 metros) en ese instante, ya que el gorila al tener brazos el cuádruple de largos y grandes podía ganarle en dar un golpe antes de que él si quiera se acercara a su guardia ¡Era frustrante!

El rubio fue volando por el aire moviéndose como muñeca de trapo al no tener control alguno sobre su cuerpo. Abrió un poco los ojos y de inmediato se abrieron de par en par al ver debes en cuando en una fracción de segundo como el gorila no parecía querer dejarlo sin descanso. El gorila corrió por el hielo en cuatro patas en su dirección a una velocidad impresionante.

El gorila no era rápido, pero gracias a su tamaño daba pasos más largos y también por sus fuertes brazos el impulso era aún mayor por lo que daba la impresión de tener una increíble velocidad.

" _!Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ " Era la única cosa que había en la cabeza del rubio que no podía hacer nada. Un momento basto para que el gorila estuviera a su lado y sin poder hacer nada el rubio solo vio con impotencia lo que haría el gorila. Lo tomo en el aire como si fuera una rama y lo azoto contra el suelo. Naruto abrió ojos como platos dejando salir un gran pegote de sangre al aire, sentía como el hielo debajo de él se rompía y los bloques daban paso al agua fría y helada.

" **!GRRRAAAAWWW!** " El gorila rugió con fuerza al aire parándose en sus patas traseras golpeándose sus pectorales con sus brazos enormes al ver como su enemigo se hundía en el agua. Naruto le dio tiempo de tomar una bocanada de aire antes de entrar en el agua, estaba sin moverse, con brazos y piernas extendidos sin despegar su vista del gorila encima de él con el ceño fruncido.

" _Presumido_ " Pensó Naruto bufando molesto, podría acabarlo con un solo dedo si quería. Solo estaba viendo que tan fuerte era con su cuerpo, recibiendo los golpes y todo lo que podía ofrecer. Siempre ha sido así desde que era niño. Era un tipo resistente con una alta y casi insana resistencia al dolor. Siempre que pelea primero recibe los golpes para ver que tan fuertes eran para luego regresar los golpes el doble de duro.

" _!M-Maldición el agua esta … helada!_ " Pensó Naruto temblando como hoja seca al sentir por fin el frío, no sabía que paso para que en un principio no sintiera el frío, pero ahora que lo sentía quería salir en ese instante. Comenzó a nadar tan rápido como pudo a la superficie, pero su cuerpo al no estar acostumbrado a esas temperaturas comenzaba a entumirse. La única razón por la cual no estaba muerto era el calor que le brindaba la adrenalina a su cuerpo al estar peleando, estaba tan caliente que no sintió el agua helada en un principio.

" _!M-maldito mono, c-cuando salga de aquí, t-te pateare el trasero!_ " Naruto se animó a si mismo nadando aún más rápido. No podía darse el lujo de hacerse un cubo de hielo, había gente confiando en él, no podía defraudarlos. Con su objetivo en mente, nada más rápido y sin darse cuenta aplico aún más fuerza que antes. Fuerza que no sabía que tenía ya que salió volando del agua como si alguien lo hubiera lanzado.

"!Wwwwooooo!" grito Naruto moviendo sus brazos y piernas en el aire con una expresión de miedo. No sabía que paso para que pasara esto, primero tenía un cuerpo al parecer es indestructible, una fuerza monstruosa y ahora esto. Sin embrago, una enorme sonrisa se apodero de él al ver como el gorila no le quitaba la vista de encima y al parecer estaba sorprendido ya que no se movía. Pero lo más importante de todo … estaba cayendo en su dirección.

"!Pagaras por haberme metido en el agua saco de pulgas!" Exclamó Naruto tratando de tomar el control de su cuerpo eh ignorando el frío infernal que sentía en ese momento ¡estaba temblando sin su consentimiento! Después de unos momentos pudo controlar un poco su cuerpo en el aire y flexiono su brazo hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a caer en picada contra el gorila que seguía sin moverse por alguna razón desconocida para el rubio.

" **!Hakai-tekina dageki (Golpe destructor)!** " Grito Naruto con una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro, por fin después de esperar toda su vida a ser super poderoso, al fin llego su momento de brillar y gritar un ataque como en los animes que veía y mangas que leía. Su felicidad aumento al ver como su puño impactaba sin problemas contra el rostro enorme del gorila para después cambiar a fascinación al ver como una onda de choque salía del impacto de su puño y la piel del gorila se removía para dar paso a los músculos y hueso.

El gorila por primera vez desde que comenzaron la pelea salió volando en dirección del "bosque pequeño" a la misma velocidad que Naruto cuando el sale volando. Al tener un cuerpo más grande y corpulento iba rebotando en el suelo y destrozándolo en el acto. El rubio sin darse cuenta de su caída no quitaba sus ojos del gorila con un brillo de alegría y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eso te enseñara-¡OW!" Naruto no termino de alardear cuando su cara fue lo primero que cayó al hielo. "!Joder, maldito hielo!" Maldijo con las manos en su cara roja llena de raspones y sangre fresca con un rió de lágrimas estilo anime resbalando por sus mejillas ¡Le dolió un montón!

 **¡CRACK!**

"¿Qué?" Naruto se sentó en el hielo buscando alrededor del lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido de fisura. Ladeo la cabeza rascándose la mejilla, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

 **¡CRAACK!**

"!¿Que pasa?!" Grito el rubio cuando el hielo retumbo y tembló haciéndolo caer … de cara nuevamente. Levanto la vista con el ceño fruncido para que una expresión de sorpresa se apoderara de su rostro al ver lo que pasaba. El hielo estaba llenándose de fisuras rápidamente, los lugares donde ya había fisuras o hasta agujeros se caían por completo dejando ver el agua helada debajo. A los lados del gran lago comenzó romperse por igual levantando la nieve que tapaba más hielo dejando ver que el lago se alimentaba de ríos a los lados.

"!Joder!" Sin perder tiempo Naruto se puso de pie tan rápido como su cuerpo herido y helado le permitió. Una expresión de dolor se apodero de su rostro cuando sintió el dolor en todo su cuerpo, ignorando ese sentimiento dio media vuelta y comenzó a trotar un poco, aumento la velocidad al escuchar el hielo romperse.

"!Gah!" Tropezó cuando el hielo tembló, su cuerpo se deslizo un poco por el hielo girando con sus extremidades extendidas. Cuando se detuvo por completo levanto a vista y se sorprendió aún más cuando vio al gorila correr en su dirección con una expresión asesina en su rostro. Naruto vio a su alrededor buscando un lugar a cuál llegar, su rostro se ilumino cuando vio al bosque con árboles enormes estar más cerca de él.

"!No me congelare aquí!" Se levantó y dio media vuelta, comenzó a correr ignorando todo a su alrededor concentrado en una sola cosa. Salir vivo de ahí. Se sorprendió un poco cuando un pedazo de hielo se levantó a unos metros frente a él, vio alrededor y apresuro el paso cuando vio que el hielo ya no se rompía del centro hacia afuera, era de fuera hacia dentro. Cuando llego frente al hielo salto por encima y se deslizo en él, cuando el agua se acercó demasiado coloco las manos en el hielo y salto al borde del hielo frente a él.

"!Mierda!" Naruto por poco y caía al agua, su abdomen choco contra el borde del hielo y sin importarle el dolor subió con rapidez. "!RAAAWWWW!" el rubio volteo y se alarmo al ver como el gorila saltaba el bloque de hielo como si fuera nada. "!Vete de aquí, no ves que se cae en pedazos!" Naruto trato de razonar con el gorila al ver como caía frente listo para pelear. Solo para recibir como respuesta un rugido lleno de hambre de batalla.

"!Si tu no quieres salvar tu vida yo lo hare!" Grito Naruto frunciendo el ceño preparándose para pelear. No importa que hace un momento le allá dado una paliza. No tenía rencor contra él. Toda vida es valiosa sin importar que seas, humano o animal. Si el animal frente a él quería una pelea a muerte, lo defraudaría. Pues él nunca pelea a muerte, solo derrotar a su rival, sin muertes, solo hasta que ya no pueda más.

El gorila rugió y cargo contra el rubio. Naruto al ver como se acercaba separo las piernas y las flexiono un poco al igual que sus brazos. Hace un momento con su impresionante fuerza pudo mandarlo a volar lejos, lo suficiente como para llegar al bosque. Una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro mientras se preparaba, haría lo mismo.

"!Vamos!" Naruto corrió al igual que el gorila, cuando estaban a escasos metros se detuvo en seco y dejo que el hielo hiciera su trabajo deslizándose sobre él. Su sonrisa creció al ver como el gorila preparaba su golpe alzando sus brazos al aire y golpeaba contra él. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando su cuerpo reacciono como si fuera casi por instinto. Giro un poco y cuando ambos brazos del gorila estaban a escasos metros del hielo, su espalda chocó contra la piel y se recargo sobre ella, girando y subiendo de antemano por el brazo peludo.

"Wow." Naruto susurro asombrado al ser la primera vez que hacía eso. Poco le duro el asombro cuando el gorila sacudió el brazo totalmente enojado al ser burlado por su enemigo. Naruto nuevamente se sorprendió cuando su cuerpo por instinto giro en el aire y aterrizo en el hielo en cuclillas. Miro su cuerpo sorprendió, nunca en su vida había hecho cualquiera de esas dos piruetas.

" _¿Q-que está pasando?_ " Pensó Naruto un poco asustado pensando que tal vez su cuerpo fuera poseído por … fantasmas. Ese pensamiento le envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, les temía a los fantasmas mas que nada en el mundo. Era una gran posibilidad teniendo en cuenta su vida maldita, sin padres, sin amigos, ignorado por todos, todos se burlaban de él y lo golpeaban. Salió de sus divagaciones cuando sintió dolor.

"!AAAHhhh!" Salió volando cuando el gorila le dio un golpe de lleno, chocó contra una placa de hielo alzada y la rompió por la mitad mientras caía rebotando varias veces del otro lado. Comenzó a jadear rápidamente buscando el bendito, bendito aire y por el dolor que sentía en su espalda en ese momento … ¡Le dolía más que las anteriores veces! Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó un poco y quedo de rodillas y manos en el suelo.

"!RAAAWWWW!" Levanto la vista y se sorprendió al ver como el gorila sin importarle que el hielo se destrozara salto tan alto como pudo y comenzó a descender en su dirección. Nuevamente su cuerpo se tensó y sin pensar un segundo puso sus manos en el suelo y comenzó a girar sobre ellas, vio sorprendido como un pequeño bloque de hielo que volaba cerca de él lo peto con una fuerza impresionante en dirección del gorila.

Sin poder esquivar ni ver la "bala" que se acercaba, el gorila recibió el golpe de lleno en la cara retorciendo su cuerpo en el aire por el impacto.

" _!Ahora!_ " Pensó Naruto al ver como estaba distraído, dejo de girar y quedo de pie. Ya sabiendo como sus saltos eran como super saltos, flexiono y tenso sus piernas y salto con el brazo y puño derecho ya preparados. " **!Hakai-tekina dageki (Golpe destructor)!** " Repitió el mismo ataque anterior y su puño impacto en la gran espalda del gorila. Vio con satisfacción como salía volando en dirección del bosque pequeño sin poder hacer nada, pero, hizo una mueca de dolor al ver como chocaba contra el suelo y rebotaba varias veces levantando tierra, nieve y arboles al aire.

"!Gane!" Grito Naruto sonriendo al darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso, olvidándose de su propia situación. "!AAAHHH!" Hasta que cayó de espaldas contra el borde de una placa de hiela alzada recordó donde estaba. Con un gemido doloroso volvió su vista al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que el hielo estaba punto de romperse … y comenzar el caos con él en medio.

"!Mierda!"

 **¡EXPLOSION!**

Toda el área en hielo exploto cuando ya no aguanto más, el aire se llenó en blanco y bloques enormes de hielo flotando a su alrededor. Naruto estaba en el aire moviendo sus brazos y piernas con una expresión de sorpresa, pero, frunció el ceño un poco cuando su cuerpo nuevamente se tensó, aunque ahora hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido. Sin impórtale eso, dejo que su cuerpo lo guie, giro en el aire y su pie encontró un bloque de hielo.

" _!Vamos!_ " Pensó Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente, lo que le daba un parecido a un zorro apunto de hacer una travesura. Se impulso del pequeño bloque y se sorprendió un poco cuando se dio cuenta que caía en picada, no sabes en que posición estas cuando tienes el sentimiento de ingravidez en ti. Vio alrededor del aire en que dirección ir y cuando vio el enorme bosque asintió para si mismo, giro y nuevamente un bloque se interpuso en su camino, volteo y se impulsó en dirección del bosque.

Flexiono su cuerpo hacia atrás cuando un bloque casi le quitaba la cabeza, nuevamente se enderezo y llego a otro bloque, puso las manos y sus pies en el como si fuera gato y se impulsó con más fuerza.

" _!Ya casi!_ " pensó Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados cuando el dolor, la fatiga y el frío comenzaron a afectarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando un bloque enorme se interpuso en su camino, vio a todos lados tratando de encontrar otra forma, pero, se preocupó cuando no vio donde ir. Volteo al bloque y frunció el ceño, si podía golpear a un gorila del tamaño de una casa, podía con esto.

"!Fuera de mi camino!" Grito Naruto flexionando su brazo y preparo un golpe, cuando estuvo cerca del bloque lo golpeo.

Las fisuras en figura de telarañas se formaron desde el centro del bloque hasta el borde, y un segundo después exploto. De la explosión salió volando Naruto en dirección del bosque y después de unos segundos, cayo, en la nieve y rodó un poco. Después de detenerse se quedó acostado en el suelo un momento en forma fetal, subió lentamente la mano al aire y tembló … estaba llena de sangre.

"!AAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto dejó escapar un grito lleno de agonía y dolor acostándose en el suelo viendo al aire, sosteniendo la enorme estaca de hielo enterrada en su estómago. Detrás del rubio había un pequeño camino hecho de sangre y salía aún más a su alrededor pintando la nieve blanca en rojo escarlata. No dejaba de jadear con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

"!Joder!" Exclamo cuando con lentitud trato de sacar la estaca, solo para recibir más dolor. Con una mano se recargo en el suelo y se levantó un poco, para gritar nuevamente de dolor cuando la estaca le hizo aún más daño. Jadeando aún más que antes y sudando a mares, apretó su mano en el suelo tomando un poco de hielo, se arrastró un poco. Para gritar nuevamente de dolor.

"M-maldición." Escupió sangre al hablar, se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo viendo al cielo. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente sin poder hacer nada, su cuerpo le dolía como ningún otro día. Tenía un frío que no dejaba de temblar. Estaba super cansado. Y tenía una estaca de hielo en su estómago. Sonrió un poco para si mismo al escuchar lo anterior como un chiste … cerro sus ojos y comenzó a descansar un poco.

…

Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras estos brillaban como el fuego mismo. Recordó las palabras que le dijo la bola estúpida. Había gente con sus esperanzas y fe en él, no podía morir todavía. Con gran dificultad, y con ambas manos en el suelo, comenzó a levantarse. Gruño como si fuera un animal cuando sintió un gran dolor recorriendo su cuerpo mientras más sangre salía de su herida en el estómago y su boca. Ignoro, o trato de ignorar el dolor, poniendo aún más fuerza en sus brazos.

"N-no moriré aquí." Hablo con dificultad mientras jadeaba pesadamente, se sentó en el suelo y aún insatisfecho, comenzó a ponerse en pie. "T-tengo muchas cosas que hacer." Temblando se puso en pie, sus piernas parecían las de un animal recién nacido, temblando sin control alguno. "L-lo juro por mi vida …" tomo con ambas manos la estaca en su estómago y con firmeza la sujeto. " … ¡NO MORIRE, NO SIN ANTES TERMINAR TODAS MIS METAS!" Exclamo a todo pulmón sacando la estaca de su estómago sin pensarlo dos veces.

Naruto cayo de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de jadear y viendo al cielo, fascinado con los copos de nieve blanca que caen del cielo. Comenzó a perder la conciencia lentamente y sin fuerza que lo sostenga fue cayendo de espaldas. Vio un copo de nieve en especial, sorprendido, por el hermoso color que tenía.

Con lentitud levanto su mano al cielo cuando el copo de color rojo se acercó con rapidez a él.

"!Naruto!"

Antes de que todo fuera negro vio una mano pequeña y delicada acercarse a la suya.

* * *

 **!Capitulo terminado!**

 **Espero comentarios o consejos de caulquier tipo, se agradece su ayuda.**

 **!Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PROLOGO 0-3**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto, cualquier personaje u objeto dentro de esta historia con dueños propios. Solo son míos los personajes creados por mi al igual que la historia misma.**

 **!Empezamos!**

* * *

Los copos de nieve no dejaban de caer del cielo lleno de nubes blancas y grises, uno en concreto fue cayendo en círculos al bosque, pero una fuerte brisa de aire lo movió en una diferente dirección. Fue pasando por varios kilómetros hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un campo de batalla. Un chico rubio peleaba contra un gorila de descomunal tamaño en un enorme lago congelado. Algunos lugares estaban destruidos y en otros había fisuras. Ambos contrincantes peleaban a puños y cuando impactaban fuertes ondas de aire salían de ellos.

Gracias a dichas ondas de choque el copo de nieve se movió aún más que antes en dirección de un bosque donde los arboles eran del tamaño de un rascacielos y los arboles de 10 o 20 metros eran meros arbustos. Fue pasando entre los enormes arboles adentrándose aún más en el bosque, después de tres o cuatro árboles. Una brisa de aire lo detuvo y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo mientras descendía, al fin de unas cuentas vueltas cayo en la nariz de alguien.

"!Achu!" Estornudo con fuerzas sacudiendo un poco la nariz pequeña y delicada con piel blanca, pálida, como la luna. "Tengo que darme prisa." Sin molestarse en lo demás siguió corriendo en dirección de la gran pelea seguido por su compañero.

Era una bella chica de unos 16 o 17 años tal vez, estatura promedio en cuanto a mujeres de 1.59m. Tenía el cabello negro, longitud del cuello que se gradúa a un rojo carmesí en las puntas cortadas a un estilo asimétrico. Piel clara como la luna con un lindo tono rosado natural sobre sus mejillas y unos muy extraños ojos plateados, brillantes, parecidos a la luna misma.

Tenía un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro de cuello alto y mangas largas hasta sus manos, donde sus dedos estaban metidos en los agujeros. Con un circulo completo de color blanco sobre su estómago y 6 magamatas alrededor y por debajo de su cuello alto, justo sobre su clavícula. Encima de su traje tenía lo que parecía ser una capa con capucha de color blanca, tan larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y tan grande que cubría todo su cuerpo si la cerraba. Llevaba unas botas de color negro largas hasta las espinillas, de agujetas de color blanco. Sus pantalones estaban metidos en las botas.

Junto a ella estaba su compañera, una pequeña bola de color negro como la oscuridad misma, en su contorno había un aura de color rojo escarlata muy parecida al vapor y un ojo brillante de color azul claro. Estaba flotando a su lado mientras avanzaban con rapidez por el bosque.

"¿Por qué estas tan preocupada por el sujeto 09, Ruby?" Pregunto el ser flotante con una voz femenina suave y amable. La chica ahora conocida como Ruby, frunció el ceño volteando a ver a su compañera sin dejar de correr.

"!No es 09, se llama Naruto!" Reclamo la muchacha enojada que llamen a alguien como él por números ¡tenía un nombre!

"¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?" Pregunto nuevamente sin importarle su estallido. Después de todo, un kilómetro atrás fue de igual forma, para ella era 09, pero si querían que se refieran hacia ellos por nombres. Lo usarían. Ruby se sonrojo un poco y aparto la vista de su compañera … sin darse cuenta del gran tronco frente a ella.

"!Kya!" Tropezó y su cara fue lo primero que impacto con el suelo seguido de su cuerpo y comenzó a rodar … enredándose con su capa como capullo. Su cabeza y pies eran lo único que estaba fuera. Ruby tenía un pequeño río de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos viendo al cielo con los labios temblorosos.

"¿Tropezaste?" Pregunto inocentemente el ser flotante viéndolo frente a frente. Ruby resoplo un poco molesta por la pregunta.

"No, yo camino así." Respondió para que no sepa la verdad, comenzó a moverse un poco en su "capullo" y sonrió al ver y sentir como su capa se desataba. El ser flotante tarareo un poco al escuchar su respuesta. Después de un pequeño forcejeo Ruby logro desatar su capa y se puso en pie, sacudió un poco la nieve de su traje negro y comenzó a correr nuevamente. Con su compañera pisandole los talones.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Naruto?" Pegunto el ser flotante nuevamente sin tener en cuenta las mejillas más rosadas de la chica. El ser creado con una memoria casi infinita con el objetivo de descubrir las respuestas a todas las preguntas que rodean a sus compañeros. No estaba en su naturaleza dejar una pregunta al aire sin respuesta.

"B-bueno es solo que …" Ruby dejo de correr y levanto la vista al cielo, inconscientemente subió sus manos a su cuello y tomo el collar colgando de él. Más específicamente, el cristal hermoso de color verde colgando de él. Una pequeña sonrisa se apodero de su rostro sin darse cuenta y volvió su mirada al frente, en dirección de la cual se escuchaba como algo se rompía y unos gritos casi imperceptibles. "Es alguien que me ayudó mucho, y le debo mucho." Respondió recordando a un niño lindo de cabello rubio alborotado y de baja estatura, con ropa sucia y rota, pero con la sonrisa más brillante y hermosa.

"Ya veo, entonces debemos apresurarnos." Respondió el ser flotante satisfecho con la respuesta. Después de pasar cientos de años viendo y estudiando el comportamiento humano y aún más el de sus anteriores compañeros. Esas palabras tenían miles de significados, pero al ver sus acciones, sabía cuál era el significado. Ruby ladeo la cabeza viéndola con duda y confusión, pues hace un momento insistía en que era mala idea ir en esa dirección.

"¿Por qué?" La chica tubo la necesidad de preguntar cuando un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella por lo cual comenzó a caminar con rapidez. El ser gano un brillo sobre su ojo ya brillante viendo en la dirección del gran desastre. Ruby se preocupó un poco más cuando el silencio comenzó a prolongarse y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

"Según los signos vitales del sujeto conocido como Uzumaki Naruto, en código, sujeto 09." Hablo el ser ya con una voz robótica. "Los huesos de brazos y piernas están agrietados, sus costillas están rotas, tiene hemorragias masivas en órganos internos y su cráneo esta agrietado." Ruby dejo de correr y jadeo llevándose las manos a su boca. No sabía mucho de lo había dicho, pero con el solo hecho de tener los huesos rotos es malo.

"!Naruto-kun!" Grito Ruby corriendo aún más rápido que antes con una expresión de miedo y preocupación en su rostro. Sin darse cuenta de la pequeña estela roja que dejaba detrás de ella y como su capa blanca por un breve instante gano un pequeño tono rojo. El ser se dio cuenta y tarareo felizmente, sin perder tiempo la siguió. Mientras corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, Ruby sin querer comenzó a recordar como comenzó todo.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

* * *

 _En un claro lleno de nieve se podía ver a una chica con ropa negra y capa blanca. Estaba dormida en una posición fetal tratando de abrazar algo contra su pecho, pero después de varios intentos una expresión de disgusto se apodero de su rostro cuando no encontró nada a su alcance y mucho menos en sus brazos. Lentamente y sin querer, comenzó a despertar. Abrió un poco los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el suelo blanco y la corteza de un árbol, levanto un poco la vista y vio un árbol de tamaño colosal alzándose por sobre las nubes y muchos iguales a su alrededor._

 _…_

 _Ruby asintió para si misma cuando no encontró nada raro y volvió a dormir. Se enrolló aún más y atrajo una buena cantidad de su "manta" hacia ella. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y se estremeció al sentir lo helado que era. Abrió de nueva cuenta sus ojos y ahora estaba un poco más despierta gracias al frío. Vio a su alrededor y comenzó a fruncir el ceño un poco, pero cuando no reconoció nada de su alrededor. Su mirada se detuvo después de un momento en la bola negra con un aura roja que estaba flotando a un metro de distancia._

 _"…" Ruby parpadeo varias veces y se froto los ojos tratando de entender lo que veía y si era real. Abrió de nueva cuenta sus ojos y vio alrededor, su piel ya palideció se aclaro aún más y comenzó a sudar a mares cuando vio lo mismo. Una brisa paso por su cuerpo y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir lo helado que era el aire. Cerro su mano en el suelo y de nueva cuenta un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la fría nieve en su mano._

 _"!D-d-donde estoy!" Grito la pelinegra poniéndose de pie a una velocidad récord, viendo a todos lados buscando con desesperación la respuesta a sus preguntas._

 _Como si viera que era la hora de actuar, la bola negra comenzó a flotar en dirección de la chica loca (en su opinion), que no dejaba de ver a todos lados. Se detuvo gusto frente a ella y hablo._

 _"Saludos sujeto 05." Ruby se detuvo cuando una mujer hablo a sus espaldas, volteo de inmediato con esperanza desbordando de sus ojos, para encontrar la pelota negra ahora más cerca de ella. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" Pregunto acercándose de nueva cuenta con un brillo en su ojo azul._

 _"!Kyyaaa!" Ruby salto como si fuera gato retrocediendo de la pelota lo más que podía ¡Eso no era normal! No era normal que una pelota negra con fuego a su alrededor flotara y hablara con ella, pero, después de pensar un poco se calmó. De nueva cuenta, no es como si ella fuera normal, le encantan las armas a tal grado que podría llamarse una fangirl y podía hablar de mil cosas con un arma mejor que con cualquier persona._

 _Sip, era una chica rara._

 _Pero le gustaba, después de todo, si no fuera por su extraño comportamiento, no hubiera conocido a su mejor y único amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, era muy buen-_

 _"!¿Dónde estoy?!" Grito Ruby nuevamente al pensar en su amigo. Si estaba ahí, no podía volver a verlo en un tiempo o tal vez nunca. Ese solo pensamiento la hizo temblar de miedo. Ella al igual que su amigo, no tiene familia genética: sin padres, tíos, primos o hermanos. Aunque no su vida no era tan malo como la de él, ya que ella tenía amigos y familia adoptiva._

 _La idea de no ver a su amigo nunca era lo más aterrador del mundo._

 _"Nos encontramos en el planeta Great White (Gran Blanco), Vacío, la zona roja o mejor conocida como la Zona X ya que en este lugar se encuentra la madriguera de miles de Pesadillas desde Rango-D a Rango-SS." Dijo el ser flotante con una voz de sabiduría y un poco robotica. Ruby abrió la boca para contestar. Pero._

 _"¿Planeta? ¿Vació? ¿Pesadillas? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Pregunto la chica tan rápido que casi parecía balbuceo con las manos en la cabeza y sus ojos inyectados en sangre por la gran presión que sentía en ese momento._

 _"Great White es uno de los millones de planetas que los Guardianes encontraron donde ustedes los sujetos del programa "Renacimiento" podrían vivir. Nos encontramos en una de las 300 zona rojas que los Guardianes catalogaron como "Peligroso" hace millones de años. Vacío es uno de los 10 Reinos que se perdieron durante la Gran Guerra hace un millón de años." Explico el ser flotante sin tener en cuenta la mirada y cara de la chica frente a ella, parecía de piedra. "Me nombraron Kouko, y también como tu nueva compañera. Estamos aquí para poder probar tus habilidades en supervivencia y combate." Termino de explicar a la niña su propósito._

 _…_

 _…_

 _"… ¿Qué está pasando?" Se preguntó Ruby con una mano en la boca y su mirada perdida. No sabía que es lo que pasaba, esto podría ser un sueño y le pedía a los Dioses que fuera cierto, pero … todo se sentía tan real. Estiro la mano y vio como un poco de nieve caía en ella, sentía lo frío en su palma, le parecía extraño que no se derritiera, pero, le restó importancia ya que había cosas más importantes que hacer._

 _"E-esto …" Ruby trago fuertemente al igual que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla. "… ¿E-es real?" Pregunto la duda que atornillaba en su cabeza sin descanso. Si de verdad, de verdad, todo lo que Kouko le dijo era real. Ya no podría cumplir con su objetivo en la vida._

 _Encontrar a su mejor amigo._

 _Ella y su amigo estuvieron juntos en el mismo orfanato en U.S.A, Seattle, desde que eran niños, bebes técnicamente. Todavía podía recordar como él la defendía contra todo desde pequeña. La cuidaba como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo (él tenía la extraña habilidad de hacerte sentir así). La dejaba dormir con él por las noches cuando tenía pesadillas y la calmaba con besos, caricias y abrazos. Cuando ella tenía aún hambre después de comer, él le daba de su comida con una sonrisa, y hasta hace poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que él aún tenía hambre cuando hacia eso, pero, no le importaba y aun así se la daba._

 _Pero tuvo que llegar "ese" día. El día en que sus caminos se separarían y lo dejaría solo._

 _Un día, podía recordar que era el cumpleaños de Naruto. 10 de octubre. Amaneció como cualquier otro, ella estaba abrazando su almohada favorita con el nombre de Naruto fuertemente. Despertaron a las 12 de la tarde y fueron a almorzar las sobras que los demás niños dejaron, y como siempre el chico rubio le dio de su comida con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. Después de eso fueron a jugar a los super héroes como siempre, alejados de los demás niños. Naruto era el villano y a ella siempre le daba el papel de Heroína que tanto le gustaba._

 _Todo iba excelente, hasta que le dieron la noticia que destrozaría su mundo por completo._

 _Estaría siendo adoptada. Por una pareja de jóvenes recién casados._

 _Cualquier niño a la edad de 5 años (y sin padres) tomaría esto como si ganaran la lotería._

 _Ruby Rose no._

 _Para ella era dejar a su mejor amigo, a la persona que la cuido desde que tenía meses de nacida y no dejo su lado sin importar que le dijeran. Quien le cambio los pañales y le contaba historias de fantasía y aventura para que fuera a dormir. Quien estaba ahí para asustar y pelear contra los monstruos que la asustaban por las noches y se desvelaba acostado con ella para que no pudieran hacerle nada. Quien conseguía 3 trabajos para comprar sus medicamentos sin importar lo cansado y doloroso que fuera. Quien hacia todo lo posible por conseguir sus galletas y fresas que tanto le gustaban sin importa lo regaños y golpes que recibiera._

 _En pocas palabras … la separaron de la persona que más respetaba y amaba en el mundo, su ídolo. La persona que más admiraba y aspiraba a ser en el futuro._

 _Recordó lo doloroso y triste que fue ese día._

 _Entre llantos y abrazos se fue, no sin antes recibir su tesoro más preciado en el mundo. Un hermoso collar, era una simple cuerda negra, pero lo que colgaba en ella era el tesoro. Un cristal largo con forma hexagonal al final del mismo de color verde, como el jade. Naruto dijo que valía mucho tanto sentimental como monetariamente. Como es el único en el mundo, su valor constaba en dos minas de oro y las montañas sobre ella._

 _Sobre todo, valía aún más porque ese collar estuvo con él desde que lo dejaron de bebe frente al orfanato._

 _"Cien por ciento real." El mundo alrededor de Ruby parecía destrozarse como el cristal al mismo tiempo que de la comisura de sus ojos salían lágrimas. "Tenemos que darnos prisa, al parecer el sujeto 09 a entrado en combate con una Pesadilla de Rango-D, nombre en clave Akuma Gorira (Gorila Demoníaco)." Dijo el ser flotante con su ojo brillando en dirección del sur, sin poner atención en lo destrozada que se veía su compañera._

 _" N-no puede ser." Pensó Ruby cayendo de rodillas con la mirada perdida en el suelo lleno de nieve. Puede que todo sea una mentira, pero Kouko no parecía la clase de persona que mienten, y su voz no llevaba ni un avisto de mentira, burla o malicia. Su objetivo en la vida, lo único que la mantenía fuerte contra todo y la hacía esforzarse en todo … se había perdido por … no sabía ni por que. _

_El solo hecho de estar en otro planeta mandaba todo por el drenaje._

 _"Extraño, al parecer Kurama-san ha metido nueva información a la base de datos, el sujeto en clave 09 ahora es Uzumaki Naruto." Ruby levanto la vista tan rápido como pudo con sus ojos plateados brillando de nueva forma. Se limpio los ojos con las mangas de su traje y se levantó rápidamente del suelo colocándose frente a su compañera._

 _"¿C-como dijiste, su nombre es U-Uzumaki Naruto?" Pregunto Ruby tartamudeando un poco con una pequeña sonrisa. Si eso era cierto, entonces podría verlo de nuevo._

 _"Correrte, al parecer-!SSSIIII!" Kouko no termino de hablar cuando Ruby grito de felicidad tomándola entre sus manos saltando y girando a su alrededor. Kouko simplemente guardo silenció mientras observa como su compañera al parecer estaba teniendo su momento de felicidad._

 _Después de unos momentos Kouko decidió cortar la celebración al ver que Ruby parecía no tener fin en su festejo. Soltó una pequeña descarga eléctrica a su alrededor._

 _"!Kyyyaaaa!" Grito Ruby cuando un aura eléctrica la rodeo y comenzó a saltar en las puntas de los pies. Al terminar estaba completamente negra con humo saliendo de su cuerpo y los ojos en blanco con la boca abierta, dejando salir aún más humo. Cayo de espaldas y un segundo después se levantó con el ceño fruncido. "!¿Que fue eso Kouko?! Me dolió mucho." Reclamo la chica limpiándose su capa impresionante. Era casi igual a la capa roja que su amigo le regalo cuando era niña._

 _"Lo siento 05, pero tu compañero se encuentra en combate y tenemos que ayudarlo." Al escuchar la palabra "compañero" de Kouko, Ruby quedo petrificada. Si era cierto, significaba que … una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro. Eso significaba que … ¡Ella y Naruto eran compañeros! Comenzó a reír como colegiala con las manos en su boca, sin querer dejar salir un grito que estaba en su garganta_

 _"Al parecer el combate está llegando a nuevas alturas, el sujeto 09 posiblemente morirá." Esas palabras la sacaron de su fantasía._

 _"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Ruby frunciendo el ceño ante la nueva información. "!Se llama Naruto, y el no perderá contra nadie, él es muy fuerte!" Replico la pelinegra ante la gran falta de respeto. Lo había visto pelear antes cuando eran niños y ningún de esos niños babotas pudo asestarle ni un golpe ¡Él era el mejor y nadie ni nada en el mundo podía derrotarlo!_

 _"Esa información no está en la base de datos, tendremos que verlo con nuestros propios ojos y comprobarlo." Dijo Kouko después de un momento al revisar en la base de datos. Se supone que cuando estaba con sus compañeros ellos debían de recopilar información acerca de ellos. Como eran física, mental y psicológicamente y mandar dicha información a una base de datos exclusiva y únicamente hecha para dicha tarea._

 _"Entonces que estamos esperando ¡Vamos!" Grito Ruby sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante la oportunidad de volver a verlo. No le importaba lo demás, ni su vida ni quien la espere._

 _Mientras este Naruto con ella nada más le importa._

 _Comenzaron a correr en la dirección la cual Kouko había dicho se encontraba peleando._

* * *

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **¡EXPLOSION!**

"!¿Que pasa?!" Grito Ruby un poco asustada y muy sorprendida cuando una gran explosión se escuchó al otro lado del enorme árbol frente a ella sacudiendo la tierra. Sin esperar respuesta reanudo su camino en aquella dirección con más velocidad, estaba muy preocupada por su amigo al saber su situación crítica.

Tardo 30 minutos en rodear la mitad del árbol solo para ver un desastre frente a ella.

Lo que antes ella suponía era un lago congelado ahora era desastre con nubes de humo blanco y enormes trozos de hielo volando y cayendo al suelo. Con desesperación trato de buscar a Naruto con la vista, vio un bloque enorme de hielo en concreto, que de repente se llenó de fisuras y un momento después exploto en pedazos.

"!Naruto!" Grito Ruby sonriendo ampliamente al verlo salir disparado de la nube blanca que provocó la explosión. Comenzó correr rápidamente al verlo caer en el suelo y rodar hasta que se detuvo por completo, nuevamente lo iba a llamar, pero, se detuvo al verlo subir su mano lentamente al aire.

La respiración se enganchó en su garganta al ver su mano bañada en sangre.

"!AAAAAHHHHH!" Se congelo y encogió al escuchar su grito lleno de dolor y agonía. Vio cómo se acostaba de espaldas contra la nieve y sostenía una estaca de hielo enorme, clavada en su estómago pasando todo su cuerpo hasta su espalda, que no paraba de sangrar. Se llevó las manos a la boca después de jadear al ver su estado. Estaba lleno de moretones y raspones de pies a cabeza con sangre fresca saliendo de dichas heridas, tenía un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro como el suyo y sobre este una chaqueta blanca, bañada en sangre.

"!Joder!"

Vio que a pesar de su estado deplorable no dejaba de intentar pararse. Trato de sentarse, pero fallo, trato de arrastrase, pero fallo por igual. Después ambos intentos, se desplomo por completo con piernas y brazos extendidos a los lados. Trago saliva al verlo inmóvil, comenzó a caminar lentamente en su dirección sin escuchar nada a su alrededor ni poner atención. Toda su atención y sentidos estaban sobre el rubio en el suelo. Comenzó a trotar un poco al verlo nuevamente intentar ponerse en pie, corrió rápidamente al verlo ponerse de pie sin importarle las graves heridas que tenía.

"… ¡NO MORIRÉ, NO SIN ANTES TERMINAR TODAS MIS METAS!" Ruby corrió a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le daban al ver como sacaba la estaca de hielo de su herida y de esta salía sangre como si fuera un río. Naruto cayo de rodillas viendo en su dirección con los ojos entrecerrados. Su corazón se aceleró al ver como extendía su mano temblorosa y débil a ella mientras caía de espaldas. La distancia parecía a verse acortado en un momento ya que estaba frente a él sosteniendo su mano.

"!Naruto!"

* * *

 **!Capitulo terminado!**

 **Espero comentarios o consejos de cualquier tipo, se agradece su ayuda.**

 **!Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PROLOGO 0-4**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto, cualquier personaje u objeto dentro de esta historia con dueños propios. Solo son míos los personajes creados por mi al igual que la historia misma.**

 **!Empezamos!**

* * *

Kouko observa desde la distancia como su compañera parecía haber usado por primera vez su habilidad especial desde que comenzó a dormir. En un momento estaba a su lado y al otro estaba frente al sujeto 09 en un remolino de pétalos rojos. Anoto eso en la base de datos eh hizo su camino a su compañera.

"!Naruto despierta!" Grito Ruby muy, pero muy preocupada con la mano del rubio entre la suya y moviéndolo desesperadamente con su otra mano. Del cuerpo del rubio solo se movía su cabeza de adelante a atrás como los muñecos cabezones.

"!Dije que despiertes maldita sea!" Ruby insistió en pánico sin darse cuenta de su lenguaje. Ella era una chica muy inocente, su amor platónico se aseguró de ello cuando estaban juntos, pero, no quiere decir que no había oído malas palabras cuando comenzó la escuela sin el rubio. Se aseguro de no escuchar dichas palabras porque si su rubio no quería que las escuchara, entonces no lo haría. Aunque solo las menos vulgares eh hirientes son las que sabe.

"Debes tranquilizarte 05, no podemos hacer nada." La voz de Kouko cambio la atención de Ruby hacia ella. "Solo déjalo-¡NO!" antes de que Kouko pudiera seguir la chica pelinegra la interrumpió. "Solo tienes que-¡DIJE QUE NO!" nuevamente le pelinegra se negó a escuchar cualquier cosa que dijera.

Ruby se negaba a escuchar esas palabras que miles de veces escucho en las películas. "!NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO- **CALLATE!** " La chica se congelo y dejo de gritar al escuchar una voz profunda y gutural gritarle que se callare detrás de ella. Trago saliva audiblemente y temiendo lo peor, tomo a su amor platónico en brazos contra su pecho, lentamente, y con un poco de temblor por su cuerpo, comenzó a girar su cabeza de donde dicha voz provenía.

"Kurama- **cállate Kouko, ¿Qué hacen aquí?** " Al voltear Ruby espero encontrarse con un monstruo enorme y músculos babeante de color rojo con un aspecto demoníaco tan cerca de ella que nada más verlo se congelaría de nueva cuenta … culpaba mucho a las películas de terror y cuantos de fantasía que veía y leía a diario por eso. Pero se encontró con una bola negra igual a su compañera, solo que el aura que lo rodeaba era diferente al igual que su ojo.

Era rodeado de un aura muy parecida a un fuego de color dorado, flotando lentamente en su dirección con un ojo que al posarse sobre ella le dio escalofríos y aparto la vista de inmediato.

Ese ojo rojo con una rendija de aspecto demoniaco era de miedo, pero sobre todo estaba lleno de una emoción que miles de veces dirigieron a su rubio cuando eran niños … odio.

" **¿Por qué el sujeto 05 aún no ha hecho su examen de supervivencia, Kouko?** " Exigió el ahora conocido Kurama sin despejar su vista de la "bolsa de carne" como a él le gusta llamarlos. Después de miles, y miles de intentos fallidos, y observaciones a los sujetos que los Guardianes dejaron a su cuidado, se dio cuenta de que no eran nada más que bolsas de carne con deseos codiciosos y egoístas que solo quieran poder para ellos mismos sin importarles el costo.

Para Kurama esto no era nada más que una pérdida de tiempo, seguían con el proyecto por respeto a sus creadores.

"El sujeto 05 antes de hacer su examen quiso venir con su compañero Kurama, no veo inconveniente alguno, el camino a la Base está lleno de Pesadillas por lo tanto la puedo poner a prueba antes de llegar." Explico Kouko porque dejo venir a su compañera sin protestar mucho. Vacío era muy conocido en todo Great White por miles de pesadillas que están dentro de la Zona Roja. Podían venir por su compañero y antes de llegar a la Base de los Guardianes la pondría a prueba con alguna pesadilla del camino.

" **Hump**." Kurama resoplo como respuesta y nuevamente vio a su compañero. Rodó su ojo al ver como la chica no dejaba al rubio y lo mantenía abrazado contra su pecho de forma protectora mientras estaba hecha una bolíta a su alrededor. " **Deja a mi compañero mocosa** " A pesar de miles decepciones que se llevó en sus millones de años de vida, el rubio era su primer compañero, por lo que había un poco de esperanza en él.

Ruby a pesar de escuchar como Kurama se refería a su amor platónico, no le dejaba ir, después de todo, esa mirada llena de odio no le dio mucha confianza y su voz llena de desprecio aumento su desconfianza aún más. Comenzó a temblar un poco al sentir algo desconocido para ella a sus espaldas, no sabía lo que era, pero si una cosa.

Algo la hacía temblar de miedo.

"Kurama, deja de intimidar a la chica." Reprendió Kouko a Kurama al sentir como emanaba su intención asesina lentamente. Una mirada de parte de Kurama basto para intimidar un poco a Kouko. Después de todo, de los nueve, él era el más poderoso de todos y el que lleva más tiempo activo. A pesar de saber eso, Kouko se mantuvo firme, aunque desvió su mirada de aquel ojo desbordante de poder, recordándole quien era y su lugar sobre ella.

" **Cállate Kouko.** " Kurama de nueva cuenta volvió a la chica y se llevó una muy, pero muy pequeña sorpresa. La chica estaba temblando sin parar, no sabía si era el frío o su aura, estaba viéndolo directamente a su ojo con una expresión llena de coraje y determinación, con un poco de miedo, y se mantenía firme y protectora delante de su compañero rubio.

"W-N-no le hables así a mi compañera." Ruby tartamudeo un poco al defender a su compañera por la forma en que Kurama le hablaba. Tenía tanto miedo que no dejaba de temblar como un siervo bebe al sentir "eso" sobre ella y aún más al ver directamente al ojo de aquel ser delante de ella. A pesar de ello, no dejaría que alguien tratara mal a sus amigos.

Kurama tomo una minúscula porción de su poder, casi nada, lo compararía con mojar un dedo de su enorme océano de poder si se lo preguntaban. Lo dejo salir a su alrededor y sucedió lo impensable. El suelo a su alrededor exploto tomando un radio de 5 metros levantando nieve, hierba y tierra, al igual que piedras.

Ruby cayo de cara al suelo al sentir un enorme peso sobre su cuerpo, levanto un poco la vista y vio como Kouko de igual manera caía un poco solo para que su habilidad de flotar la salvara de chocar contra el suelo.

" **Yo le hablo a quien sea como quiera mocosa, que te quede bien en claro.** " Kurama sin esperar respuesta dejo de expulsar su poder y comenzó a flotar al rubio inconsciente.

Kurama y Kouko de nueva cuenta se sorprendieron al ver como Ruby se ponía de rodillas delante del rubio sin dejar de temblar y con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. A pesar del miedo y pánico que sentía en ese momento, la determinación era la mayor expresión que reinaba sobre su rostro en ese momento.

"N-no d-dejare a-acercarte a N-Naruto." Dijo Ruby tan audazmente como pudo. Al sentir ese gran peso sobre ella, no era el único efecto que tubo sobre ella, vio varias veces su muerte frente a sus ojos por parte de esa cosa, eran grotescas y horripilantes. No le importaba, sin embargo, no dejaría que le hicieran daño a su amor platónico. Naruto la cuido de niños, adolescentes, y adultos, con firme determinación y convicción desde que eran niños sin dar marcha atrás, una cosa que ella admiraba por sobre todas las cosas.

Ahora era su momento de protegerlo mientras estaba desprotegido, lo protegería con firme determinación y convicción que sin darse cuenta adopto de él, contra todo lo que este nuevo mundo le quisiera hacer daño.

" **Mueve mocosa** " Kurama gruño irritado al ver como la niña no parecía dar marcha atrás, Kuoko sin importar el poco tiempo que llevaban juntas, se sentía orgullosa de Ruby, después de todo, que alguien sin experiencia en tratar con instintos asesinos se mantenga firme, y aún más delante de Kurama era una proeza en sí.

"N-no sin que me digas que quieres con Naruto." dijo Ruby firmemente, no dejaría que se acercaran a él.

" **No tengo explicaciones que darte mocosa, ahora muévete.** " Insistió Kurama aún más irritado que antes, sin aumentar su intensión asesina, después de todo, seguía siendo un sujeto del proyecto de sus creadores, por lo que no la mataría.

"Dije que no."

" **No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando.** "

"Yo no obedezco ordenes de alguien tan desagradable como tú."

" **Lo único desagradable por aquí es tu presencia saco de carne.** "

"!Oye, yo no soy un caso de carne, mi nombre es Ruby Rose!"

" **No me interesa en absoluto, saco de carne.** "

"!Naruto me dio ese nombre y no dejare que alguien como tú lo pase por alto!"

Kouko estaba viendo su pelea con brillo aburrido sobre su ojo, de una pelea de voluntades cambio a una pelea de niños. Aunque tenía que admirar la terquedad de su compañera. Cambio su atención al sujeto 09, o como Ruby le dijo que se llamaba, Naruto, y se sorprendió. Sus heridas como cortes o rasguños ya estaban curados por completo y la sangre de dichas heridas de alguna manera ya no estaba. Las heridas más grandes como lo son el enorme agujero en su estómago, huesos rotos y hemorragias internas curaban con lentitud.

Era sorprendente.

" **Al parecer el gusano ya está en proceso de curación.** " A voz de Kurama saco a Kouko de sus divagaciones, vio la mirada satisfecha de Kurama y de fascinación de parte de Ruby al ver el cuerpo del rubio.

"Wow … ¡Oye, su nombre es Naruto!" Reclamo Ruby al darse cuenta de cómo Kurama lo llamaba, dicho ser río un poco al ver lo graciosa que era la niña, sin tomarle importancia, de su ojo salió un detector que paso por el cuerpo entero del rubio. Ruby jadeo sorprendida al ver como dicho brillo pasaba por el cuerpo de Naruto, podía ver todo el interior del chico, huesos, músculos, venas, órganos y demás … era sorprendentemente asqueroso.

"N-no puede ser" susurro Ruby preocupada al ver los huesos de sus brazos agrietados, su columna vertebral por igual, y su caja torácica. Algunos órganos estaban sangrando sin parar y podía ver como la estaca de hielo perforo y desgarro el intestino grueso y delgado al igual que su estómago, eran irreparables.

"No te preocupes Ruby." La chica volteo a Kouko a su lado. "Naruto tiene una extraña y muy valiosa habilidad regenerativa, las heridas que infringen en él curan con mayor rapidez que los demás. Cortes y rasguños en segundos, perforaciones en horas, huesos rotos y órganos internos en un día. No tienes de que preocuparte." Ruby soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y sin darse cuenta sonrió, sin importarle lo que Kurama estuviera haciendo, se arrastró por la nieve y cayó encima de su amado, abrazándolo con fuerza y cariño.

" **Muévete mocosa, estoy comprobando a mi compañero, ahora lárgate.** "

Sin importarle el tono amenazador que Kurama estaba usando, Ruby escondió su rostro en el cuello de su amado rubio, y con su capa blanca lo tapo, sin importarle si se manchaba.

" **!Maldita mocosa, muévete!** "

"!No quiero!" Respondió Ruby infantilmente abrazando con más fuerza a su amado con brazos y piernas.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo." Kouko soltó lo más parecido a un suspiro, ya que el aura parecida a vapor rojo a su alrededor soltó un poco del mismo.

* * *

 **!Capitulo terminado!**

 **Espero comentarios o consejos de cualquier tipo, se agradece su ayuda.**

 **!Nos vemos!**


End file.
